Rembering Edward
by Lynne25
Summary: Edward is killed by James in the dance studio, Bella is changed into a vampire .But 17 years later the Cullens meet a man that looks like Edward, with no memmory of them.Will Bella make him rember his past?
1. Chapter 1

Prologe 

All Bolded parts are from the Book Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

**He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg.I heard the sickening snapbeforeI felt then did I feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony.I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me smiling.**

**"Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked toe nuged my broken leg and heard a piercing shock, I realized it was mine.**

**"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" he propted.**

**"No!" I croaked."No, Edward , don't ---"And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors.**

**Over the pain in my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into then the warm wetness began to spread with alarming speed.**

**I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood smell of it twisted my stomach.**

James eyes grew black with let this be quick i thought as he began to approach me.I could feel my self drifting out of cautiousness as James bit we where not alone, before darkness took me I saw Edward lunge at James and then things went black as the fire took fire burning me alive.

(Three days later)

I could feel the fire burning me I felt it increase as my heart speed up and then stopped beating all together.I could feel a hand holding mine, "Edward,"I called but my voice sounded I only heard a sob, Islowly opened my eyes to see Alice crying broken sobs.

I asked hesently,"Alice whats wrong?Where is Edward?"

She cried,"Bella Edward...Edward he's ...he's gone."

I replied,"Gone....gone where?"

She cried ,"Bella he is dead.I'm so sorry."

"No.. he can't be,"I cried.

"Edward isn't coming back, is killed him in the dance we got their James was about to kill you and Edward was ...he was dead,"she said sadly.

I cried no tearless sobs as Alice held on to me rubbing my back.I am finally a vampire now but what is immortality worth if you have no one to love.

Chapter one will be up soon if the stey gets good reviews!

- Lynne25


	2. Chapter 2:My never

Chapter2:My Never

All bolded parts are from the book twilight by Stephanie Meyers.

Playlist:

My never by Blue October

Bella's Point of view:

I have been a vampire for seventeen years and seventeen years I have been without day i was saved was the day he was died saving me from James, the monster that took my soul-mate from me seventeen years is the anniversary of his death the day that I lost him forever.

I lost other things that day like being able to see Charlie and Renee Cullen's staged a car accident in and Esme told my parents that Edward went down to Phoenix to convince me to go back to were on our way back when the car swerved tumbled over and caught fire.

But i know that thwasn't the truth was that Edward was murderd by Jame's when he came to rescue me at the dance is my fault that all this has I hadn't been so stupid, if I had never gone to the Ballete studio, then Edward would be alive right would still be together and not a second goes by when i don't hate myself for what i have done.

I am paying for what I did, but james is still out there hurting inecent people.I will find him someday and he will pay for what he has for now I have to get ready for my first day of school in Chicago, where we had just moved to.

Anthony's p.o.v.:

The fog kept growing thicker around me as I stumbled around in it, trying to find the of the sudden I was in a of the faces were blurred, but I focused on one head turned toward a table.I fallowed her gaze and was shocked to see myself sitting at the were four others sitting at the table around , but I could not tell who they were from their blurred features.I turned my head back to the girl as she asked the person sitting next to her,"Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"

Before the girl could answer I was looking at myself holding the girl with the blurred face protectivley.I watched myself ask her frantically,"Bella?Are you all right?"

She answered," I"m fine?"

Suddenly I was in the back of my car.I saw myself driving and next to me was the girl with the blurred asked,"How old are you?'

"Seventeen ,"the other me answered.

"How long have you been seventeen,"she asked.

"A while,"I admitted.

The scenery changed I was now in a meadow with her.I watched me lift my agonized eyes to look into hers and say,"You are the most important thing to me most important thing to me ever."

I watched myself wait for her to answer,"You already know how I feel, of course.I'm here ... which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you."

And then I heard the beep of my alarm went off.I rolled over and turned it to go to school, another exciting day of school in Chicago I thought, sarcastically."Ugh,"I moaned, was the third time I had that dream this was this Bella girl?Why did i keep dreaming about her?Why couldn't I see the faces of everyone around me?The questions rushed through my least I knew one thing, I knew I had to find her.

Hope you enjoyed chapter review and I will try to send you a preview of chapter 3.I will try to update soon, maybe this weekend.

-Lynne25


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:Getting ready

Bella's P.O.V

"Alice I am not wearing that,"I yelled as she chased me around the room holding the blue dress she wanted me to wear on the first day at our new school in Chicago.

"Yes you are Isabella Marie are going to wear it , weither you like it or you understand me?"She comanded.

I stopped running and said,"No I will not Alice."

Alice glared at me and asked,"And why not?"

I shook my head and Alice asked me again her voice full of confusion,"Why wont you wear it Bella?"

I said my voice shaking ,"Because Alice it was his favorite color on me and I do not feel right wearing it ok."I breathed out,and a cry escapped from my lips as I asked,"Are you happy now ?"

"Oh Bella I am so sorry but, you can't keep going on like people, places and things that remind you of him. He wouldn't want you to live life this way sweetie."

"I know that it is just so hard living without him everyday.I would give anything just to have him back. I wish I could have done something to save him." I said my voice shaking from the sadness that I feel.

" I can't even imagen how you feel Bella but, you need to live life for Edward !" she said using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Alice I will try but, I am not making you any promises,"I said as I took the blue dress from her.

I put the dress on and Alice did my makeup.

I looked in the mirror and I looked really pretty.

"Thanks Alice," I said smiling at her.

She gave me a hug and then replied," Your welcome sis. After all what are sisters for."

I laughed at her reply because in Chicago me and Alice were supposed to be twin sisters.

She giggled as grabed my arm and we headed downstaires to meet the others and head to our first day at Carmel High School.


End file.
